The present invention relates to an auxiliary transmission for transmission of torque, and to a transmission system including a main transmission and an auxiliary transmission.
An automatic transmission usually includes a torque converter having a function of speed change and torque multiplication and a function of absorbing torque fluctuation of an engine. A torsional damper mechanism is provided even in such an automatic transmission, for providing a damping function in a lockup mechanism of the torque converter. A toroidal continuously variable transmission system marketed as “Extroid CVT” by Nissan Motor Co., Ltd. includes a torque converter having therein a torsional damper.